Listen to the Words - Updated Version
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: read it. you'll love it.


Listen to the Words - Jackson and Melissa

Jackson

I typed something into you tube and pulled the lyrics to the song up. I smiled at Melissa and she softened her expression a little. I knew she was upset and I was proud of her for telling me that she was angry. Taylor had invited me to go on vacation with her and I went just for something fun to do but it made Mel jealous. It was hard to explain myself and how Taylor's invitation hadn't meant anything to me but it was hard.

So, instead of embarrass myself and make the situation worse, I patted my lap and said "Melissa, come here, sit with me."

She did and I made sure I gave her enough room to spider me. Melissa straddled me in her brown recliner chair and I caught my breath. Melissa was wearing sweats and her long hair was still a little wet from a shower she had taken earlier but she still looked beautiful to me. Taylor didn't. and she never would. She always wore cleavage inducing shirts and to be honest it was a huge turn off for me. But there was something about the way Mel looked right now that had the opposite effect of what Taylor had. Mel was a turn on and I started the slow, romantic song and settled down against her legs.

She was in sweats and wore a black bikini top with stars on it. Her shoulders were bare and I had a hard time focusing on anything but how I was feeling.

"close your eyes and listen." I said and watched her obey me. I hit play and song poured out of the speakers and flooded all around us. I slowly leaned over and kissed Melissa's shoulder….

Melissa

I kissed Jackson passionately on the mouth and inched closer to him. He was up to something, acting mysteriously, and I knew that it would be great. I reached up into the air and felt Jackson follow suit and hold my hand.

"I love you so much Jackson." I told him and listened to him say it back to me. He kissed me and reached down into my sweat pants feeling me through them….

Jackson

I felt Mel through her sweats and it was already very wet. I rubbed her and hugged her back.

"Jackson…" I heard my name and smiled against her body. I wanted to show Melissa that she didn't need to be jealous of Taylor at all. She was the one I wanted to be with and no matter what Taylor did, she would always be the one I would choose. I loved her though I would never admit how strong my feeling were for her to anyone but Melissa she would be it. The one for me…

Melissa

Jackson slipped a hand around my butt and around into my pants, I helped him by slipping them off and around my ankles. This felt amazing to me and I was controlling the situation and in heaven all at the same time. I leaned back against Jackson's strong hold on my back and he tried to undo the double knotted top I was wearing but it was hard.

Jackson, tired of struggling, slipped my boobs out of my bikini top and started sucking them. I giggled and that made him laugh. He was so focused on pleasing me that he ignored everything else in the room and concentrated on just that.

I had been taking a few sex quizzes online and had a few things I wanted to try so I slipped my fingers into my body and felt the liquid pool up. I moaned and Jackson stopped sucking me long enough to watch….

Jackson

I watched Mel pull her hair back so that I could see the folds in her body. There was liquid already there and she turned her fingers in and out of it fast so more came out. It was captivating me for some unknown yet very exciting reason and I moved down enough to lick some of the juice out. I held Melissa's body close so she wouldn't fall and she leaned back to give me better access. She laughed as I sucked and I bit down on it making Mel squeal in joy.

"Jackson!"

I laughed and continued to watch Melissa masturbate. Feeling mysterious, I kicked the recliner out from underneath Mel and she fell forward into me.

"Jackson!" she squealed and I laughed and helped finish up and get an orgasm. It lasted for a while and when we were done, Melissa's face lit up.

"That was fun." she said. I laughed and we snuggled for the rest of the day.


End file.
